Academia Articuno/Acto 09
mnh...¿qué es ese sonido...?' Ame... Ame.... -''¿Quién...?'' ...Ame...Ven...? -''Eh..? Qué-'' Un golpe en mi cara me despierta, mientras veo a Hikari sobre mí, con una expresión de preocupación. -''¿Hikari? ¿Qué sucede?'' -le pregunto a mi Eevee, mientras me refriego los ojos. Según mi Multinav, son las 4 de la mañana... -''Es que parecías hablar dormida, y como no sonaba como palabras reales, me preocupé.'' -''¿No sonaba...como palabras?'' -''No... sonaba más como una especie de... no sé...'' -''Tranquila'' -de digo a Hikari, mientras la acaricio un poco- No fue nada. Vamos, hay que volver a dormir. -''...Bien, si tú crees que no fue nada...'' -dijo Hikari, mientras volvía a acomodarse para dormir. -''...¿De quién habrá sido esa voz...?'' pienso para mi misma, mientras vuelvo a dormir. ---- full|center ---- Acto 09: Sombra vil ---- -''Ugh, hace mucho calor.'' Suspiro mientras escucho el comentario de Ryū, mientras seguimos caminando hacia nuestra habitación. -''¿Tú eras de...Johto, no?'' -''Eso que tiene que ver con este calor?'' -''No hace tanto calor como para quejarse, eso es lo que digo. Es más, ya es abril, debería de empezar a hacer frío.'' -''Eh. Calentamiento global.'' -''Eso, o mi tío consiguió despertar a Groudon. De nuevo.'' Sigo caminando, hasta darme cuenta que Ryū no me está siguiendo. -''¿Qué te pasa?'' -''¿Qué dijiste sobre tu tío?'' ...OhmukmukmukMUKMUKMUK- -''Ehhhhhhhhh.................'' ---- -''Así que tus tíos son- es decir, eran los líderes del Equipo Aqua y del Equipo Magma...'' Asiento con mi cabeza a la pregunta de Nokoribi, mientras me sirvo otro vaso de jugo. -''Sí, tío Matsubusa y tío Aogiri fueron los que hicieron que la bestia de la tierra Groudon y la bestia del océano Kyogre casi destruyeran la región de Hoenn. Ellos... bueno, fueron MUY estúpidos al pensar que podrían controlar el poder de esos Pokémon.'' -''Sí, recuerdo las noticias del evento hace 7 años. Según se supone habían desaparecido después de que dos chicos invocaron a Rayquaza para detener a los dos Pokémon Primigenios.'' -''Más o menos. Izumi-san y Kagari-san, por lo que sé, volvieron a trabajar para Devon, Ushio-kun y Homura-san están en Kanto, y mis tíos están viviendo juntos en Azuliza.'' -termino de decir, mientras acaricio a Tsukuyomi que se quedó dormido encima mío. De nuevo. -''Huh. Recuerdo que estábamos escuchando por televisión cuando se había desbandado por primera vez el Equipo Rocket una semana antes de eso.'' -''Huh. ¿Bueno, y qué hay de ti?'' -le pregunto, mientras me sirvo más jugo. -''Algún secreto oscuro?'' -''Umh... Aparte de casi matar a alguien, no tengo nada.'' -''¿A otro Enjoyado?'' -''Sí. hace unos 2 años. Era un chico extraño, y nunca pude distinguir qué Pokémon era él.'' -''Y qué había hecho?'' -''Había..el había...'' -su voz se estaba...¿distorsionando? Y sus ojos se ven... -''...No lo recuerdo'' -me dice finalmente Ryū, mientras se frota la frente. ---- Ame...Ame... Argh. Ese maldito sueño sigue en mi cabeza. ¿De quién era esa voz? No era como la mía, pero se me hace muy familiar. Sonaba como la voz de Luna, pero ella está en Calagua ahora. Me pregunto si le habrá ido bien con los concursos. Lutia-chan dijo que la ayudaría en todo, pero... -''Oye, Tsukimine-san?'' -''¿Eh?'' -le contesto a la chica al lado mío, sin darme cuenta que me había distraído por culpa de ese raro sueño. -''¿Qué pasa...Murasaki-san, verdad?'' La chica enfrente mío es Murasaki Akemi-san, una compañera de curso. -''Sí. Bueno...'' -dice ella, mientras ajusta la coleta que sostiene su cabello índigo. Su apellido le quedaba perfecto. -''Te importaría ayudarme con unas cosas?'' -''Sure! ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?'' -''Bueno, tu obtuviste un perfecto 100 en el examen de Inglés, y la profesora me dejó tomar un examen recuperatorio, así que...si no te molesta... I like would to help me you...?'' -''"Could you help me with English?" es la frase correcta, y sí, me encantaría ayudarte.'' -''¡¿E-En serio?! D-digo, muchas gracias!'' -dijo un poco sorprendida Murasaki-san, como si esperara que la mandara al demonio. -''¿Te molestaría que fuera a tu habitación a eso de las... 6:30?'' -''Me parece bien, Akemi-san. Oh, si puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad?'' -''Eh...sí. No me molesta. Entonces, hasta la tarde!'' -me dijo Akemi-san, mientras se iba corriendo. Huh. Ahora que me doy cuenta no había hablado con nadie más que con mi hermano y los otros Enjoyados hasta ahora. Akemi fue la primera en acercarse a mí en todo el año, y solo fue para que la ayudara en una materia. Well, it's not like that bothers me, right?... Argh. Me empezó a doler la cabeza de nuevo- No, espera. Mi gema está brillando. Un Maldecido esta cerca. ---- -''Oye, Hikami!'' Le grito a la pelimarina, mientras corroa donde está ella. -''¿Jimen-kun? ¿Apareció un Maldecido?'' -''Sí, está en el patio de la escuela. Tsukimine y Hanabira se están encargando de él. Pero no quería hablarte de eso.'' -''¿Entonces de qué me quieres hablar?'' -''Sobre los gemelos, y sobre lo que pasó hace dos años.'' La cara de Hikami inmediatamente se puso seria, y se giro hacia las escaleras. -''Vallamos a otro lugar a discutir esto.'' me dice ella, mientras bajamos hacia la planta baja, y posiblemente hacia "la reja". ---- "La reja", como se le dice a la parte trasera de la Academia, es un espacio completamente cubierto por concreto y árboles, haciendo que no llegue mucha luz hasta aquí. No está permitido venir aquí, y si bien no está vigilado, nadie se acerca porque creen que está "embrujado". Sí, claro. Jimen-kun y yo lo descubrimos cuando Jimen-kun se transformó por primera vez, cuando encontramos a un Maldecido por aquí. -''¿De qué me querías hablar, Jimen-kun?'' le pregunto, siendo que ya no venimos por aquí desde que nos encontramos con Tsukimine-chan y su hermano. -''¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años con esos Enjoyados?'' Abro la boca para contestar, pero mi mente se queda en blanco. Recuerdo dos Enjoyados, pero lo demás es...Ugh. Me hace doler la cabeza. -''No...recuerdo casi nada'' le digo, mientras siento como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. -''Yo tampoco. Mientras hablaba con Taiyō, no conseguí recordar otra cosa que casi morimos.'' -''Crees que quizá- Alto. Como que estabas hablando con Tsukimine-san sobre eso? Dijimos que si nos aliábamos con otros Enjoyados novatos, no les contaríamos de eso.'' -''Eso nos conduce a mi segundo punto''-me dice Jimen-kun, mientras su mirada cambia un poco. -''No creo que los Tsukimine sean novatos.'' -''¿Y por qué piensas eso?'' le pregunto, mientras lo miro un poco confundida. -''Ambos son muy buenos en las batallas contra los Maldecidos, y no parecían estar asustados cuando el Maldecido en forma de Haunter los atacó, solo sorprendidos.'' -''Pues son buenos peleando y no se asustan tan fácilmente. Esas no son razones para sospechar de ellos.'' -''Te doy razón en lo de no asustarse, considerando de que vieron como su región fue casi consumida en fuego e inundaciones. Pero esas no son mis razones para sospechar.'' -''¿Y cuáles son, entonces?'' le pregunto, un poco molesta pero interesada en lo que va a decir. -''Te has dado cuenta que Tsukimine sale de su habitación cada dos noches?'' -''¿Como sabes...?...sí. Pero pienso que va al baño o algo, y ¿eso qué tiene que ver?'' -''Taiyō hace lo mismo, y cuando vuelve se ve más cansado, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo. Dos noches atrás los seguí -puesto que se encontró con su hermana en el patio-, y se fueron a pelear con un Maldecido.'' -''Eso no prueba tu punto''- le digo con un tono de exasperación, mientras escucho lo que me dice. -''Salen a cazar Maldecidos por la noche. Nosotros también hacíamos eso.'' -''Eso es porque tú no los viste pelear. La batalla no duró ni tres minutos, y atacaron de forma distinta. Tsukimine atacaba sin ningún ánimo, y Taiyō lo hacía con ferocidad y eran ataques físicos. Es más, estoy seguro que lo escuché reír.'' ¿Reír? Bueno, ha habido veces en las que yo simplemente descargo mi ira en un Maldecido, ¿pero reír? ¿Mientras matas a un Maldecido? -''...Pues eso es perturbador, sí, pero-'' -''No es todo. Se pusieron a discutir, y pude escuchar que Tsukimine le dijo que ya llevaba haciendo esto por 4 años.'' -''¡¿Y por qué no empezaste a hablar con esa parte?!'' le grito, considerando que le hubiera creído si me hubiera dicho eso desde el principio. -''Por que quería arreglar un encuentro para seguirlos esta noche''-me dice Jimen-kun, llamando mi atención. -''Así les preguntamos porqué nos mintieron cuando terminen con el Maldecido.'' ---- full|center ---- Categoría:Episodios